Oswald x reader: Frills and Ties
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A LGBT ( Gotham) friendly fanfic. 3 The reader is a genderfluid person, who comes out to Oswald when they show up to their meeting.
Fanfic ideas : " There, I fixed it… Well, mostly… "

" Not exactly proper, is it darling? "

You had been best friend with Oswald for a while now. You had shared secrets and moments together. There was one secret you had hinted at but never really flat out said it. You took in a deep breath as you walked to your closet, looking at all of your clothes. You chewed on you bottom lip. You had been invited by Oswald to go out to some fancy place just to chat about business, for you worked for him and the GCPD. You smiled to yourself as you always wanted to look your best, for you wanted people to take you seriously at these sort of events, despite your body modifications, your tattoos, dyed hair, body size, and other things. Your smile then slowly faded as you looked at both your beautiful black and navy blue dress. With black flats, stockings and a lovely necklace. Next to it was a lovely tailored suit you had found at the thrift store, for you couldn't really afford to get one made for you. You took another few minutes to decide which outfit to wear. You then grabbed the suit and got changed. Once you had finished you were going to walk out of the door when you saw your long hair still laying on your shoulders. You then perked up as you got and idea.

"Ah-ha!"

You then put your h/c into a bun, then grabbed a newsboy cap, and slid it onto your hat.

" There, I fixed it… Well, mostly.."

You sighed then stood up for you knew this was the best you could checked your binder one last time before you buttoned up your shirt again. You grabbed your things then headed out the door.

" Ah_!, how wonderful to see you-"

Oswald stopped in his tracks as you walked closer to him from the front door. Your smile was now slowly fading as you saw his face. It was filled with confusion and..shame? You gulped then tried to smile and act normal.

" H-Hey Oswald, you ready to talk about the plans? I have them right here for us to look at!"

You went to pull out the folder from your shoulder bag when Oswald gently grabbed you by the shoulder, looked you up and down slowly and chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

" Not exactly proper is it, darling?"

You looked at him confused then realized what he meant as you looked at your suit, then felt the threat of tears in your eyes _." Oh god, he rejects me now.. He thinks I'm a freak."_ You were panicking in your mind as Oswald then stepped back, and stayed quiet then snapped his fingers as a nearby security guard moved closer to him.

"Yes Boss?"

" Please make an appointment to see my tailor as soon as we are done here, oh and if the tailor has a problem with my friend being by sex a woman, please kill them for me, ok?"

Oswald said with a grin then faced you again, you were in shock.

" Y-You, don't find me a freak for dressing like a man?"

" Of course not! I've always noticed your sort of gender bent style, but I just thought maybe you were a tomboy of sorts. Unless you are otherwise?" he said as he tilted his head to the side.

" W-Well I am a genderfluid person, I prefer to be called they/ them please, Oswald. If that's ok?.. Are you still friends with me?"

Oswald walked over as he didn't say anything, and hugged you tightly.

" Oh_, you are going to be my friend forever. I love you no matter what you are. I was just disappointed in your suit, where did you even get this anyways?"

"I-I got it while thrifting, I can't afford a handmade one, but thank you taking me to your tailor, I really love that."

You smiled softly then looked at Oswald as he laughed lightly.

" I couldn't have my best friend looking like this, I know how much you like to present yourself. So I will always be willing to help you. I am the King of Gotham after all."

You started to cry happy tears as you hugged Oswald tightly again.

" Oh thank you Oswald! Thank you so much!"

He nodded as he hugged you back then pulled away and gently placed a gentle kiss on top of your head. Then wiped away your tears.

" No my dear, let's get to business, later we will celebrate!"

You looked at him slightly confused.  
" What do you mean?"

" We will celebrate you coming out and the fact you can trust me with this. I can understand how tough it is to tell someone these sort of things."

You smiled wide then nodded and followed him as we walked to the back of the restaurant, you then started to talk about the business plan like nothing happened. Just as you had hoped.


End file.
